elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Divayth Fyr
Divayth Fyr is a powerful 4000-year-old Dunmer Sorcerer and member of House Telvanni who resided in Tel Fyr in Zafirbel Bay. He served as the caretaker of Corprusarium, a quarantine area which treats those infected with Corprus. Though a member of House Telvanni, he generally stays out of House politics and has no intention of joining the Council. He lives with his four women with the surname Fyr; Alfe, Beyte, Delte, and Uupse. He refers to them as his "daughters" while they call themselves his "wives," but they are in fact his clones. By game *Divayth Fyr (Morrowind) *Divayth Fyr (Online) *Divayth Fyr (Legends) Biography First Era Divayth Fyr was born in the early First Era in Tel Aruhn as a Chimer. In his youth as an apprentice, Fyr experimented with necromancy on a few corpses, though had a distaste for the art as he grew older. He studied with Sotha Sil prior to his apotheosis,Dialogue with Divayth Fyr in though insisted on not calling him by any of his new titles after his ascent to godhood.Stars in the Mnemonic Planisphere Following the War of the First Council and Disappearance of the Dwarves, Divayth along with the rest of the Chimer became Dunmer.Events of He later studied with the Psijic Order on Artaeum, leaving the isle as a "sharp-elbowed upstart."[https://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/26189 Meet the Character - Divayth Fyr] Second Era In the later years of the Reman Empire during Savirien Chorak's reign, Fyr assisted his good friend Morian Zenas with the transliminal sojourn project, the final goal being a trip into the realm of Oblivion.Crafting Motif 2: Dark Elf Style During a visit to the Imperial City, Fyr attempted to become romantically involved with Zenas' associate, Doctor Alfidia Lupus,Crafting Motif 6: Redguard Style and Lupus later told Fyr that she and Zenas had already eloped.Crafting Motif 8: Orc Style Fyr and Zenas later succeeded in travelling to Oblivion, though only Fyr returned to Tamriel, with Zenas remaining in Apocrypha.Crafting Motif 10: Imperial Style Sometime around the Planemeld and crisis on Vvardenfell, House Telvanni granted Fyr membership into their house and gave him the tower of Tel Fyr as a gift.Dialogue with Divayth Fyr in In one of his expeditions to the caverns below, a rift leading out from the Clockwork City opened into the caves and began to pour out fabricants and other creatures from the city, injuring and killing many who accompanied him. With the help of the Vestige, the rift was later closed.Events of Fyr also assisted in saving the Clockwork City and thwarting Nocturnal's capture of Sotha Sil, again with the Vestige. Sil later gave Fyr the Skeleton Key for safekeeping, and Fyr departed, marking the last time he and Sil directly met.Events of Third Era Though being one of the oldest and most powerful members of House Telvanni, Divayth often preferred to stay out of house politics. He showed no interest in joining the Council,Dialogue with Divayth Fyr in but Master Aryon remarked that Fyr was so well respected by the House he could have gotten a seat on the Council by merely asking, and was more powerful than Neloth or Gothren.Message from Master Aryon Fyr trained Aryon as his student before Aryon became the owner of Tel Vos and elevated to the rank of magister.Response from Divayth Fyr He cloned himself and created female versions of him, Alfe Fyr, Beyte Fyr, Delte Fyr, and Uupse Fyr, apparently using jars and his own flesh. While he calls them his daughters, they call themselves his wives. Divayth Fyr kept an extensive collection of rare items in Corprusarium, claiming that when one gets old, one must have a "hobby." These items included things Daedric artifacts such as the legendary Volendrung, Scourge, and Savior's Hide. When Dagoth Ur disseminated the Corprus Disease in Vvardenfell, Divayth Fyr created the Corprusarium within the caverns beneath his home to house victims of Corprus while he worked on finding a cure. The last known living Dwemer, Yagrum Bagarn, was a close friend of Fyr's and resided in the Corprusarium after contracting the Blight. When the Nerevarine contracted the Corprus disease, Fyr gave them an experimental cure after retrieving a Dwemer Coherer and the Dwemer Boots of Flying for him. The potion was successful, and while not curing Corprus completely, it did remove the adverse effects of the disease. When Baar Dau fell and Red Mountain erupted, causing the Red Year and subsequent Argonian Invasion, it is unknown what happened to Divayth Fyr. Gallery Divayth Fyr.png|Divayth Fyr circa 3E 427. Divayth Fyr ESO Promo Screenshot (1).jpg|Divayth Fyr in . Divayth Fyr ESO.png|Divayth Fyr beneath Tel Fyr, circa 2E 583. Divayth Fyr (Legends) DWD.png|Divayth Fyr in . Trivia *Divayth Fyr's "daughter-wives" seem to be named after Greek letters; Alfe—alpha, Beyte—beta, Delte—delta, and Uupse—upsilon. *Divayth Fyr is mentioned in multiple books: **Fyr is mentioned in the book Varieties of Daedra. The book details a healer going to stay at Tel Fyr briefly and the knowledge gained under the tutelage of Divayth during this time. It explains the different castes of the Dremora in great detail, and briefly touches upon the Daedra as well as Atronachs. **He is also mentioned in the book The Doors of Oblivion, where the Conjurer Morian Zenas went to him in order to gain access to the plane of Oblivion. **In the Racial Motifs book series he is mentioned multiple times. **He is the author of Sorcery is Not Necromancy! **The coded Message from Master Aryon is for Fyr, and he replied with the Response from Divayth Fyr. Appearances * ** * ** ** * de:Divayth Fyr es:Divayth Fyr it:Divayth Fyr ru:Дивайт Фир Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Lore: Chimer Category:Lore: House Telvanni Members